Revolution
We are the Revolution that is sweeping Dofus. As a guild we are lead by the illustrious Luciferz. Our officers are all-stars of Dofus in their own right, from BanhMiThit the vietnamese wonder from down under to Belisarus the man with the million accounts, not forgetting Lincoln the walking virus. We are not uptight or pretentious like other so-called POWER guilds; we are instead like a big family (a big cussing fun-loving family). One thing that we can not stand is Team Killing: If you are seen or heard team killing you will be hunted like the members of Einherjar. The following are some of the "Interesting", and "worst, mean" people you will ever meet on Dofus, and a hilarious description to keep everyone entertained. ;) Whoever edited our page like this will be castrated if we find out who it was Moderator Note: If you would to rollback to an earlier version just let us know on your Talk page and it will happen. Otherwise, delete this. Lincoln (Unfortunately luckily married to Kura. We advise you to stay away from the walking virus! DDDD:) ToHeart (PG-13) Belisarus (Cannot wait for the Garth Brooks reunion tour, because his own voice kills all those poor wine glasses ;-; guess he's going to need some voice tutoring :x) Meeney (Not nice o.o but actually nice, IMO ;) ) Luciferz (n00b from the all so ever Interference. Guess Soviet had treated you unfairly ;-;) -Cloudy- (<3, and :O) LordOfTheDarkness (aka your neighbor who's full of darkness. Oo and your neighbor must be named bloody mary :O) xNbtx (Go back to your mom's...yeah WE mean it! The U in the you need some life lessons re-taught. You need to learn how to be a human first before you go be an Eni. >.>)(Asshole and pathetic he needs some lessons, maybe he got fu**** by his father.) Ichigo-Death-God (aka Ichigo-Fag-God -.- Just because he's a Death God of strawberries, you don't have to get all jealous. Hey I got a better name for the editor who wrote this before i did, xD let's call you Bachi-Death-God) Epistatic Corona (Miles away from ordinary... yep you're right, being tipsy in some virtual game will eventually lead you to forget why you even exist on earth >.>) Sanatos (The French Connection...as they say, Ceud M`ile Failte'! Oh wait nevermind, that's Gaelic! (yeah, those of you wondering who's messing with this page, I'm Gaelic, and I gotta say, Tha gaol agam ort. :P) Zenboi (The twin that Brent dosen't want to acknowledge, also the reason for that is because boi boi had turned ebil! D:) StealinHealin (very very very gay <.< >.> <.< now what's with the gheyness! Can't you think of something better to say, like this character is really stealin all the healin!) Quivitar (Quivitar I chose you! ;-; poor kids they will be frozen and zapped to death. Don't worry, because Banana Lad, I choose you! :P) Swelte (Wears short shorts) Linzing (Everyones loving sis, ;) and a cute one, too. Do not underestimate her, or she'll whip your butts and burn down your jewels D:) EthBotD (Hacks his friends, quits, and sells his account every day. Is also in love with himself, Mooba.) Mooba (Is really EthBotd, cause Eth can't get none) -CastorTroy- ("akuma camel :>o") (which means "I cheat on women!" in his terminology. Poor Erin :< girls, stay as far away as you can from him. SERIOUS! >:O) Iavii (from ShinRa Industry! *grace* >.> whatever that means -.-) XtremeedgeGT (Hits on any girl character, because his hips don't lie!) Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds